


At The Park (LAMP)

by ughdotcom



Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Love Confessions, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: As they walked Sadie saw four people sitting on a bench by them. She waved to the familiar people: Virgil, Logan, Patton and Roman.“Good luck.” Roman mouthed.“Thanks” She mouthed back.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, LAMP - Relationship
Series: Sadie Kane gets 2 boyfriends with the help of the Sanders Sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544233
Kudos: 59





	At The Park (LAMP)

Sadie was lying on her bed, trying to figure out a plan. In the end she just pulled out her phone and texted Walt and Anubis.

Sadie: yo could you two come to the park with me i need to talk

Sadie: nothing bad

Anubis: Sure

Walt: k

The three met by the front door and they walked over to the park, where they started walking down the stone path that led to their favorite place: a tree they sometimes sat by, making jokes and eating ice cream.

As they walked Sadie saw four people sitting on a bench by them. She waved to the familiar people: Virgil, Logan, Patton and Roman.

“Good luck.” Roman mouthed.

“Thanks” She mouthed back.

When they reached the tree, they all climbed to the branch they had claimed as their own.

“What do you want to talk about, Sadie?” Anubis asked.

“So… uh. I’m polyamorous. And I may or may not be in love with both of you. Now I know that you’re probably grossed out, and you probably never want to talk to me again,” she wiped tears from her face, “but that’s just the truth and I’m sorry.”

“Sadie.” Walt said gently. “Where did you get the idea we didn’t like you back?”

“Because you guys probably aren’t polyamorous, and even then the chances you like me back are-”

Walt interrupted her “I like you. And Anubis. Romantically”

“And I like you and Walt. Romantically.”

Sadie grinned and let out a watery giggle. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

The three stood up and linked hands and walked back down the path. Sadie stopped by the bench.

“Thank you.”

“You did it!” Patton gave her a thumbs up. “And it was no problem, really.”

“Impromptu therapy really helped, huh.” Virgil said.

“Good job, Sadie.” Logan smiled.

“True love conquers all.”

“Roman I will cut you.” Virgil said at his boyfriend. “It was sweet and then you had to go ruin it by being a dramatic bitch.”

“Sadie, who are these people?”

“Some friends.” Saide responded. “Just some friends.”


End file.
